elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Elvendale
Overview_Map_3.png|Overview Map of Elvendale Elvendale.png|Season 1 Map of Elvendale Elves Map 2.png|Season 2 Map of Elvendale Elves_Map_3_(3).png|Season 3 Map of Elvendale ShadowWorldand Elvendale.png|Season 4 Map of Elvendale + Shadow World Elvendale is a magical world inhabited mainly by elves. This realm is also home to dragons, pegasi, and other mystical creatures. It is the main location of the LEGO Elves series. After inheriting her grandmother's amulet, a portal appeared before Emily Jones, and she found herself in this wondrous dimension. With the help of Azari Firedancer, Farran Leafshade, Aira Windwhistler, and Naida Riverheart, she was able to get back home to Earth. She now comes and goes from her world to Elvendale whenever she pleases. Visiting often, the five friends have many adventures across this fantastical landscape. Season 1 Locations Izdur Ocean The Izdur Ocean stretches beyond Enki Island, as far as the eye can see. Mermaids are known to inhabit the ocean. Deep beneath the waves, the water key is protected inside an oyster. Emily and her friends journeyed across the ocean to find it, sailing on Naida's houseboat. Enki Island The Izdur Ocean stretches from the deep and magical Blue Water Bay all the way to the hidden shores of Enki Island out on the horizon. Fantastic voyages await those who are hungry for adventure. Enki Island is a rocky and sandy island with small hidden beaches, turquoise blue water and streams of small fish and cheeky monkey-like creatures. Lava Fields The Lava Fields are a nice, warm home to tropical flowers and fiery animals. Johnny Baker resides here. His pastry bakery is located in the Lava Fields, as well as the fire key sought by Emily and her friends. The fields are full of lava waterfalls. The landscape changes completely when entering the hot and steamy Lava Field. Tropical flowers and fiery animals live here, and it’s well known for it’s famous Lava Bakery. You gotta try those cinnamon buns! Mmm! Leaf Lands Covered in lavish forests, the Leaf Lands are where Farran has his tree house. Emily and her friends often stay in Farran's tree house when taking a break from their adventures. Venti High Hill is located in the northern part of the Leaf Lands. Aira's workshop is perched high in the mountaintops there. This place is a green and lush forest area with fantastic magical animals and colorful flowers. It’s also the home of Farran, Naida, Azari and Aira. In the mountain part of Leaf Lands, you can find Aira’s favorite place, in the Venti High Hill. Her workshop is placed high up on the mountaintop with a beautiful view over most of Elvendale. Sparkle Rock A beacon of light, Sparkle Rock is a luminous landform made up of emerald stones and other crystals. Within the crystal hollow of Sparkle Rock is the earth key, which is guarded by Miss Spry. On her journey, Emily Jones discovered the earth key inside the rock, with help from her friend Farran. Made from diamonds and hard rock, the great Sparkle Rock stands beautifully in the sun, casting the most amazing light rays over Elvendale. Sparkle Rock has secret caves full of stunning diamonds and some even say there might be treasures hidden under the hard surface. Sky Castle Sky Castle is where Skyra guards the portal to the human world. Emily Jones and her friends were able to convince Skyra to allow Emily passage to and from her world and Elvendale. On the highest mountain in the great mountain range of Actan lies the stunning Sky Castle. It is here the Sky Queen lives, who’s guarding the magic portal. It’s truly impressive with grand halls and high towers. No one has visited the castle in many years, and it’s said to be cursed by a magical spell. Season 2 Locations Cursed Crystal Canyon Home to the evil sorceress Ragana, these gloomy badlands give a creepy chill to anyone who enters - most likely because of the Shadow Fountain's dark magic. Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle is hidden in this canyon. This place is dark and threatening, permeated by the same water that also flows in the Shadow Fountain. Here it feels like everything is out to get you; sharp rocks, thorny branches, glowing green crystals. There is a dark, foreboding, eerie feeling about the place. You won’t find the Cursed Crystal Canyon in the “must see” Elvendale tour guide. It’s drenched in dark, green and humid vapors from the cursed crystal caves, poisonous streams and waterfalls. Even though the heat can be stifling at times, you always feel icy chills there... No wonder Ragana picked this place for her palace. The Lava Cave. This wonderful cave is close to the Shadow Fountain, but on the good side of the bridge over the abyss. Inside there is room for camping out and sleeping. The Shadow Fountain. Nobody expected to see anything quite like this in Elvendale. The fountain has something like a personality, a will, or a spirit if you will. It wants you to drink the water and turn evil and it knows how to persuade you. It speaks with a voice that can be both alluring and scary. Nobody knows how it came about, but the building of the fountain around a spring suggests there was a time when the fountain was the gathering point of some kind of mysterious clan. The fountain dominates the area, making the environment barren and toxic. The Abyss This is a bottomless pit between Ragana’s castle and the rest of the world. A worn bridge connects the two sides, making the place even scarier. The Abyss seems like a scary place at first glance. Well, at every glance, really. Even though it’s tempting to look down, it doesn’t like to be looked at. If you stare too long, it will start to creep up to you and look into your very soul… It takes a strong elf with powerful magic to even go near it. Whispering Willows The trees in the Whispering Willows have been enchanted to keep the Sacred Dragon Cove and the rest of Elvendale safe from the dark magic of the Cursed Crystal Canyon. All magical creatures respect their need for peace and quiet to keep evil in check, so you won’t find much wildlife here. Sacred Dragon Cove The Dragon Sanctuary lies here, on an island in the middle of the sea. The sanctuary is a safe haven for all dragons. This is a place that dragons have always been drawn to for meetings, and after the bond was forged between elves and dragons, the place was decorated by dedicated elves in their honor. There is a very old drawing of the first dragons signifying the time when the place was a meeting ground between elves and dragons. The Sacred Dragon Cove in the Shadowlands is home to the spectacular hovering Dragon Sanctuary. The calming waterfalls and soothing sound of the wind that swirls around the soft edges of the cliffs have a magical effect on dragons. The only way to get to the Sanctuary is to fly there. There is a very old horn at the sanctuary. Nobody knows who made it or why dragons react to it, but they do. It has a very deep and loud sound that can be heard from a distance. Diamond Peaks The Starlight Inn can be found in this mountainous territory. The inn is run by Sira Copperbranch. Driftwood Forest Concealed within this forest is the Elvendale School of Dragons. The school was founded by Tidus Stormsurfer, who trains and cares for his dragon students. High Hills High up, past the Lava Lands, east of the Sky Castle, emerges the High Hills. The wind is strong and the weather is tough, but the hills hide many secrets and hidden trails. Only the bravest of elves travel these mountains. Forgotten Valley The Secret Market Place is located on the outskirts of the valley. A mysterious fog surrounds the marketplace, making it difficult to find. Those who do find it have been known to forget its location quickly after leaving. The Forgotten Valley is named so because it is covered in a mist that keeps it hidden – you need to know its exact whereabouts to find it. The Secret Market Place sits right on the edge of the Forgotten Valley. No one remembers why the Forgotten Valley has that name. Sometimes it’s covered in a strange milky mist that makes elves and magical creatures forget it’s there. And if anyone should find their way into the valley, their memory may be a little… well, foggy when they get out. Lazuli River This river is deep and blue in a way that resembles the stone Lapis Lazuli. It runs through the woods. Season 3 Locations Tempest Highlands Covered with many raging tornadoes, this plateau of land is a dangerous place for anyone who wanders too close. Travelers must cross on foot - the violent winds are too powerful for aircraft vehicles. Mr. Spry's Shop Nestled in a forest clearing is Mr. Spry's Shop. A variety of foods are on sale, but Mr. Spry would rather trade for a fun, shiny trinket than receive boring old coins. It was here, beside the shop, that Sophie Jones was captured by Cronan's goblins. Shimmering Woods Once a safe, happy place for all creatures who lived there, these woods were ruled by Rosalyn Nightshade until the evil Goblin King overthrew her. Now it is full of frightening danger. Rosalyn's Healing Hideout is the only remaining place in the woods that is untouched by darkness. Goblin Village As its name suggests, the Goblin Village is the home of the goblins. Most of the buildings here are smaller than average, to accommodate the goblins' short statures. Cronan's Fortress The Goblin King's Fortress is full of hidden rooms, secret passageways, and underground tunnels. Cronan used to live here with his mother, Quartzine, until she became imprisoned in her amulet. The fortress is now overrun with his goblin servants. Season 4 Locations Windswept Isles The Windswept Isles are a cluster of islands that float in the sky. Sebastian the bird resides here. His music school rests on one of these airborne islands. Elvenstar Tree The Elvenstar tree looks like a tree house. Beside it is a portal to the Shadow World. Azure Bay The Azure Bay is located north of the Elvenstar Tree. It seems to be a popular hang-out spot for Cory and Calypso the turtles. Rainlight Forest The Rainlight Forest is located south of Azure Bay. Magmara Range The Magmara Range lies to the south of the Elvenstar Tree. Inhabitants Current * Aira * Azari * Cronan * Farran * Johnny * Naida * Ragana * Rosalyn * Sira * Skyra * Tidus Former * Emily's grandmother * Quartzine * Lumia * Noctura Portals *Emily discovered the portal that leads from Earth to Elvendale in her grandmother's garden. This portal can only be unlocked with the amulet that Emily inherited from her grandmother. It is mentioned in an issue of LEGO Club Magazine that the portal is in the garden's largest tree. *It is mentioned in the book Quest for the Keys that the tree with the portal in it is an oak tree. In Celtic Mythology, oak trees are associated with immortality. In the ancient Celtic language, the word for oak tree is “duir” which is also the word for “door.” *The portal that leads from Elvendale to Earth is located at Sky Castle. In order for this portal to work, all four elemental keys are required, as well as Skyra and her staff. Category:Realms